Foutu orage de merde ! Quoi que
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Réponse au défi 'Ron mouillé' sur Rouxattitude.


Hermione serra son livre contre elle.

Recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, elle fixait sans les voir les flammes qui dansaient dans l'antre de sa cheminée, indifférente à la pluie qui battait les carreaux.

Ron….

La brunette soupira d'exaspération et se leva.

Depuis quelques temps, son esprit était perpétuellement hanté par Ron… Chaque geste qu'elle faisait, chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait semblait la ramener à lui…. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux horribles cauchemars qu'elle faisait presque toutes les nuits…ou peut-être était-ce autre chose…

Toujours lui… Ron…

Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans la plaine environnante.

C'était ridicule… Ils étaient tous les deux débordés de travail, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ses cauchemars étaient parfois si réels qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas partir précipitamment au milieu de la nuit afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien….

Oui, elle aurait voulu voir son sourire, le serrer contre elle, entendre sa respiration, caresser ses cheveux…. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien….Il lui manquait tellement….

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle était debout à 3 heure du matin…. Elle s'était réveillée trempée de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration haletante après avoir crié le prénom du rouquin…. Un horrible cauchemar dont la simple évocation lui donnait la chair de poule….

Elle avait allumé un feu pour se réchauffer, ouvert un libre dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait… une boule d'angoisse avait élue domicile dans son ventre et elle savait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu….

Elle tressaillit quand un éclair zébra le ciel peu après suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'inviter chez lui au milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas envoyé un hiboux en six semaines…. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… c'était complètement ridicule… et grossier !

Oui… Mais… elle en avait besoin !

Prise d'une impulsion incontrôlable, elle s'empara d'une veste, sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, déterminée. Mais elle se figea soudain, laissant tomber sa baguette et sa veste sur le sol…

Face à elle, un homme vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, complètement inondé, s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper chez elle. Il releva la tête et le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement…. Lui…

-Ron…

Elle resta un moment là, immobile à le fixer, incrédule.

Il était trempé… ses cheveux roux ruisselant de pluie étaient plus long que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… Elle croisa son regard et ne put retenir un frisson… Ses yeux étaient plus sombres… plus profond….

Un instant il était là, face à elle, l'instant d'après il la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait…

- Hermione… souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, grelottant.

- Mon dieu, Ron, tu es trempé…

Elle frissonna en sentant l'eau glaciale de ses cheveux glisser contre sa peau et réalisa soudain que les vêtements inondés du rouquin moulaient parfaitement les courbes de son corps d'athlète.

Il était tellement beau, là, dans ses bras, vulnérable… perdu…

- Ron…? Murmura-t-elle, inquiète de le sentir trembler contre elle. Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as…?

Il releva la tête et Hermione posa sa main sur sa joue pâle, glacée par la pluie.

- Je…. J'ai eu… si peur… je… je suis désolé…'fallait que j'te vois… je… désolé… murmura-t-il, déboussolé.

Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension et se contenta de le bercer doucement, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux trempés.

- Shhh… calme-toi… calme-toi, Ron….

Elle continua de le bercer un moment, se rendant compte que cela la soulageait autant que lui, avant de doucement briser leur étreinte.

- Viens, ne reste pas là… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ferma la porte et le prit par la main pour l'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle disparut quelques minutes dans une chambre et revint avec une serviette qu'elle déposa sur la tête du rouquin avant de vigoureusement le frictionner.

Il reprit peu à peu des couleurs et sembla retrouver son calme et ses esprits:

- Merci… murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit, attendrie:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui caresser à nouveau la joue.

Elle avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir… cela lui permettait d'évacuer peu à peu l'angoisse que lui avaient causés ses cauchemars.

Il lui rendit son sourire:

- Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot mais…. Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar…un cauchemar épouvantable et… j'avais juste besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien…. Je… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…. Il fallait que je vienne… alors j'ai pris mon balai et… bordel, foutu orage de merde ! Je…

Sans attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa ardemment, sans prendre garde à l'eau qui mouillait ses vêtements.

- Tu m'as manqué… chuchota-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit timidement:

- Je t'aime…. Souffla-t-il.

Hermione se serra tout contre lui. C'était si bon de se sentir revivre… d'aimer à nouveau…

Elle avait presque oublié à quel point ce qu'ils avaient partagés les avaient liés…. ces cauchemars en étaient la preuve… quelque chose les unissait… quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'impalpable… quelque chose de magique…

Et Hermione savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Ron braverait toujours les éléments pour elle… n'importe quand, n'importe où… il serait toujours là…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise:

- Hermione ! Protesta Ron en riant. Arrête, je suis trempé…

- Justement… déclara-t-elle, d'un air très sérieux. Il faut que tu enlèves tout ça avant de tomber malade…. Tu as besoin d'une douche !

- Seulement si tu viens avec moi….

Elle le dévisagea longuement, faussement hésitante puis acquiesça finalement en souriant.

Il se mit à rire et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Tu es magnifique… murmura-t-il en plaçant délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

Elle rougit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux mouillé.

- Et toi, tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça….

Ron lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains...

Finalement ça valait le coup d'être trempé jusqu'aux os… oui… ça valait le coup….

Ça valait le coup de cauchemarder et de faire des dizaines de kilomètres en balai sous une pluie torrentielle…. Ca valait le coup…

Et il le referait mille fois pour elle… juste pour elle… pour voir son sourire… la serrer contre lui, entendre sa respiration et caresser ses cheveux…

Et puis… si elle le trouvait si sexy comme ça… il devrait penser à se mouiller un peu plus souvent…..


End file.
